Late Birthday Present
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Jason is there for Robin when she needs him the most. And he doesnt come with out a gift for her birthday.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**My favorite perfume is Japanese Cherry Blossom. It smells so good.**

**NOTE: My best friend Ashley has helped me make this story what it is.**

**Late Birthday Present**

Robin huffed loudly as she walked down the stairs to the docks. She just wanted her life to go back to normal, and for once it could have happened, until Lisa showed back up in the hospital, smiling all sweet and innocent, plotting new ways to try and kill her this time. How long will it take them to find her out before she ended up dead this time? Robin wonders if they would think that she was the one that was crazy when she was dead. Lisa would probably spin it that way, just to sell that she was the one that was sane all this time; that it wasn't her that jumped in front of her car, or that she didn't drug her and take her to an abandoned cabin out in the middle of no where. No they would all go to her funeral thinking that she was crazy.

She laughed a little out loud. There was nothing funny, but she needed to do something, for she might just cry. She thought back to easier times, when she didn't have to be responsible all the time and she could have a little fun without having to worry about if her husband was going to cheat on her, or if the baby sitter was going to let a psycho take off with her baby girl. The only times she could remember not having that weight on her was when she was with Stone and Jason. They kept her on the edge whether it was reckless behavior or almost getting killed, she never had to worry about anything else but that moment.

She stood by the edge and stared out over the water wondering what it was that went wrong in the first place. Was it her? Could she have been the reason that drove Patrick to cheat on her or Jason? Robin briefly wondered why she had let it go with Jason, but not with Patrick. It could have been for the fact that they weren't married with a two year old daughter waiting for her at her uncle Mac's. But even then she wasn't sure. She loved Jason a lot, with most of her heart, just not the part that belonged to Stone.

Robin took in another big breath of air and smiled; she just realized that she was clam. For the first time in months there was no cheating husband, or crazy ex-girlfriend. There was just her and the cold air blowing on her face. She smiled. This is what she had been needing: time to herself.

She was still standing there when a shadow came up behind her. The figure stood there for a second not knowing what to say. After a moment the figure cleared its throat. Robin was so started she nearly chocked on the air that she had just breathed in. She whipped around and looked at the man behind her.

It was Jason.

She looked at him for a few seconds with howl eyes, and then began to laugh. She laughed so hard, for so long that there were tears falling down her face and she was clutching the side of her stomach with the cramps that she was getting.

Jason watched on, very amused. He smiled down at her and tried to stifle his own laughs. He glanced around and saw that no one was watching this. It was nice to see Robin laughing like this again. She had been upset for a long time and he was glad that she could even REMEMBER how to laugh. Robin had been so stressed recently. Sonny had told him about how crazy this Lisa girl was making her and how crazy everyone was starting to think she was, because of Lisa. But in all honesty it wasn't Lisa's fault, it was Patrick's and the sooner Robin found that out the better.

Robin straightened, stifling her giggles. "I'm done." She said as she tried not to smile any more. Jason smiled and shook his head, she would laugh: Two, one. Right on the dot Robin burst out laughing, and Jason couldn't hold back anymore, he began to laugh with her.

When they both stopped laughing, Jason took the time to look at Robin; really look at her. She was sad, that much was obvious, but there was more, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on at that moment. So he did what he always did with Robin, he asked: "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded, looking away. "I'm fine physically, but emotionally," she sighed looking at him again, "Not so good. I'm just tired of everything that is happening and I need a break."

"I know what you mean." Jason's thoughts drifted back to Brenda and how obnoxious she was being. He shook his head, he was getting tired of the games she was playing, Brenda knew something, but she wouldn't tell him and it was pissing him off.

"Brenda giving you hell," Robin asked with a knowing looking on her face.

"Doesn't she always?" Robin laughed again, and led him to the bench by the stairs. She sat down cross legged. Jason knew that she did this for comfort. Robin had always done this, and she never knew it. When she was upset she would sit and cross her legs Indian style, like right now. Jason smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said; Robin gave him a look that said she wasn't sure she should believe him, but then let it go.

They were silent for a few minutes. Then Robin said something that not only shocked him, but left him speechless: "Lisa tried to kill me. And I was in a hole of some kind and it was there that I saw Stone." She looked at him, as if she was unsure if he would believe her, or be skeptical like Patrick had been.

The look on his face didn't seem to say 'I don't believe you.' It said, 'wow.'

Robin smiled at him and told him the whole story, from the top. He listened to her with the patients only Jason Morgan could have. He asked questions in all the right places, filled in unanswered questions, but the main thing he did was just listen to her. When Robin was done she had no idea that she had been crying, and it wasn't until Jason leaned over and gave her a much needed hug that she let herself come undone.

"Its okay, Robin," he said as he rubbed her back, "Everything is okay now."

"No its not." She pulled away from his hold and looked at him, "That awful woman is there at the hospital all over again, acting as if nothing is wrong. How could they have let her out? She tried to kill me!" Robin was getting worked up all over again, so he did the only thing he could do: He shock some sense into her. Jason grabbed Robin's shoulders and shock lightly.

"Robin. I honestly don't believe that this is worth your tears." As he said this he whipped away some of them from her cheeks, "And to be honest, she's going to get caught. She can't cover her tracks for very long and there is no way she will be able to hide from Spinelli. If there is anything he can find to prove that she is lying then he will find it. I promise she will get what she deserves."

Robin smiled up at Jason a little unsure. Everyone had been promising her that everything was going to be okay, that in the end everything would turn out fine. But the question that she really wanted to know was what about now? What happens at this precise moment? Does she just wait for Lisa to slip up and try to harm her again? Does she attack back? There were so many unanswered questions and everyone just says that everything will turn out okay.

But as she sits here with Jason, in his arms with him telling her that he will help and that she will be okay, she believes him. For the first time in a long time she feels that this is the first person to be on her side during this whole thing.

"Thank you," she says as she smiles at him.

"Don't mention it." Jason said with a shrug.

"That is so typical."

"What?" Jason said with offense in his voice.

"That is just like you; to shrug off something that you did that was nice. Let me guess your going to tell me that you didn't do anything, that you were just helping out a friend?" she shakes her head, "Yeah I don't think so, you helped me, now you get to take the credit."

"What do you want me to say; you couldn't have done it with out me? Yeah sure, Ill get right on it."

"Shut up," she said as she slapped him playfully.

"That hurt."

"You deserved it."

They smiled at each other for a little while until Robin broke the gaze and looked back at the water like she had done earlier; it had grown darker and the waves were coming less and less, there were a few boats out on the docks, crashing back and forth with the movement of the water. She sighed deeply; there was one question that she wanted to ask but she wasn't sure if she could, or should. She and Jason haven't really been on that much of a stable ground for that long, but she knew that if she didn't ask she would regret it.

Jason knew that there was something bothering her. She wanted to ask but was too afraid and most of the time when they were together all those years ago, it turned out to be something that he really, REALLY didn't want to talk about. And he was getting one of those feelings right now. The thing was, it didn't matter if he knew that he wasn't going to like the topic of discussion, he asked anyways. Right now even though he knew that he wouldn't like the topic he still asked: "What are you thinking about?"

Robin turned her head away from him, a clear sign that she was upset; Jason wrapped his hands around her arm and asked her to look at him. She stayed like that for a moment until she looked at him, right in the face. Her charcoal eyes were as big as saucers and were screaming for him to take away all the pain. And at that moment Jason wished that he could, he wished that he could just make all her pain go away and replace it with the bad. He watched, helpless as a tear slipped out her eye and moved slowly but surely down her cheek. The tear went all the way down to her chin and then disappeared from his view. It didn't take long for others to start to follow, and just like that she was crying again.

"Can I ask you a question, Jason? And you have to be one hundred percent honest with me."

"Yeah, anything."

"Why is it that most of the men that I am with cheat on me?" her voice trembled and it hit Jason like a ton of bricks. Out of all the questions, he never expected this one. He looked away from her sad and scared eyes to look at the water. What was he to say to this?

"I mean, first you cheated on me with Carly because I wasn't having sex with you. And now Patrick slept with Lisa." She shook her head. When she looked up she saw a weird look on Jason's face; that was when she remembered her mistake. "I didn't mean it like that, you were the best boyfriend and we weren't even together when you slept with her. I get why you did, she was hot and I was sick and afraid of you catching HIV. I honestly didn't mean it the way it came out it just slipped out that way." 

"I know you didn't. The question just kind of caught me off guard." Jason cleared his throat as he, once again, looked away.

Robin shook her head and looked down again; the tears were still coming, and there was nothing that she could do that would get rid of them. But robin thought since he had already scene this, why not go for broke. With a deep breath she began:

"I honestly thought that we were okay, that we were happy. I thought that I would go to Africa, save some lives and come back and be with my husband. Never once did I think about Patrick cheating on me, or him even thinking about it; do you know why that is Jason? Because I thought he loved me, that when he took his vows to be faithful and to love me and cherish me that he would mean it. I never thought that I would end up here, thinking about divorce because I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life thinking 'is he cheating?' I don't want to be that girl Jason. I can't and I won't."

She took a deep breath and stood up; Jason followed her, "Is it me? Am I really that horrible, that ugly, and that bad at sex that every guy that I have ever been with has to go and get some from someone else? Is that it; am I that problem? It must be because I don't see you looking to cheat on Sam. I didn't see Spinelli looking to cheat on Maxie or Luke on Tracie. I don't see it, so it has to be me. I'm the problem."

Jason sighed; Patrick really did a number on her. If Patrick were here in front of him, Jason would probably kill him; But he wasn't here and he couldn't kill him; not yet anyway. What he could do was comfort the crying women in front of him. And that was what he did; Jason reached out with his right arm and grabbed her shoulder bringing her in close to him. He wrapped both of his arms around her and rubbed her back as he laid his head on top of hers. Jason held her close and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"You are not the problem, Robin. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know that now and I knew that then. I slept with Carly because I was upset and I missed you, and I thought that if I slept with Carly I would feel better, that I wouldn't miss you as much. But that wasn't that case. If anything I missed you more and I am sorry that I did it, always have been always will be. As for Patrick, I can say with uncertainty that you are the best thing that has happened to him. And he's a fool for cheating on you. There is really no excuse for what he did and I can tell that he's sorry. He just had minor laps in judgment; but never for one second think that Patrick and I cheating on you was your fault. You did nothing wrong,"

Robin looked up at Jason into his baby blue, shining eyes. They were normally so clod and distant, but at that moment she could read him like a book. He was being honest, telling her how he felt in good old Jason Morgan fashion. She smiled, a true robin Scorpio smile that had her eyes dancing and flashing with all that happiness that she felt at that moment. Robin reached up and gave Jason a big hug, bringing him down to her level. He returned her hug, squeezing her until she felt like she would pop.

This was the happiest and most normal that she had felt in months. She just wanted to cling to the feeling forever, and if that meant that her and Jason would be spending a lot more time together then so be it.

The embrace was broken when they heard someone clear their throats. They reluctantly let go of each other and stepped back to see how it was that interrupted them.

And right there was the cause of all her problems: Patrick Drake.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Patrick said as he pushed his hands into his coat pockets.

"You are," Jason all but growled at him. He could feel Robin stiffen beside him and he didn't like it, it had just taken him nearly an hour to get her to clam down and have a normal conversation with him and now here Patrick is, ruining everything.

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me just leave so you can finish whatever it is that you guys were doing. I don't think so; I came here to talk to my WIFE."

"And right now she doesn't want to talk to you; and I'm not sure she really is your wife anymore seeing how you broke your vows."

Patrick made a move towards Jason at the same time Jason took a step forward. Robin scrambled to get in the middle of them. "Guys can we just not do this? Okay, thank you. Right now Patrick I honestly do not want to speak to you. I will talk to you tomorrow." Robin crossed her arms over her chest, waiting until he got the message.

"Fine, okay, I'll leave." Patrick said as he backed away.

Jason and Robin stood watching until he left; she let out a heavy sigh. Jason put a comforting hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was still there for her. Robin turned back to him and smiled sheepishly at him, as if she had done something wrong. Jason smiled at the irony of that and when he was about to speak his phone began to ring.

"What?" Jason snapped as he picked up the call. He moved away from her and Robin smiled shaking her head. Some things never change. She moved back towards the edge of the water and crossed her arms. It was getting colder out side and all she had on was a sweater. She shivered; it was then that she felt a jacket being placed over her shoulders and she whipped around to look at Jason like he was crazy.

"It's freezing out and you'll freeze." She tried to hand him back his jacket but he shook his head and smiled at her.

"You're much colder than I am. Anyway I'm about to leave, Sonny needs me to do something, but you may BARROW my coat because I know that you will probably still be out here for a long time. And if I come back this way about there hours from now and your still here, I don't care what you say, I'll drag you home." He gave her one last hug before he left. Robin turned back to the water until she heard: "Not all of the guys you have ever been with have been cheaters." Robin gave him a questioning look, "happy late birthday Robin, check the pocket." And with that he was gone.

Curious she checked the pocket and it was there that she pulled out a green little box; there was a note attached to it: 'You didn't think I'd forget, did you?' Robin smiled and shook her head, so a Jason thing to do. She pulled the lid off of the box and in there she saw and beautiful silver bracelet. She smiled wider and pulled it out of the box bringing it for inspection. It was like a Tiffany's bracelet, just this one had a little R and an S. Robin let the bracelet dangle in front of her for a moment before she saw some engravings on it. 'Robin' was on the back of the 'R' and 'Stone' was on the back of the 'S'. She went to put it on and as she was doing the clasp she saw another engraving right there on the clasp: 'Jason Morgan'.

It was the most precious gift that anyone has ever given her. it meant a lot to her that Jason would do this for her and be so kind as to do this. It must have taken months in advance. It brought tears to her eyes; this was the best late birthday present that she had ever gotten.

**The End.**

**Well, what did you think? I thought I was bull crap that Robin didn't get a very good birthday. I mean it could have totally been better. And my gift is WAY better than what the writers of GH could think of. But then again, they aren't pushing for Robin and Jason to get back together.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to give props to me and my friend, Ashley.**


End file.
